in the rain
by fuyuhanacherry
Summary: cerita kecil bermakna terlalu tinggi di saat hujan, yang membawa Midorima ke sebuah jurang bernama 'luka' / {ficlet}


" _Hujan oh hujan, apakah kau adalah sebuah kutukan?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **in the rain (c)** **fuyuhanacherry**

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c)** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

warning : bl, ooc, au, typo(s), dll

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenarnya Midorima tahu, hidup tanpa perjuangan itu adalah sia-sia. Memiliki keinginan tanpa perjuangan untuk mendapatkannya itu adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah ia ketahui.

Dan dia memang bodoh. Hanya melihat dan membiarkan si pemilik rambut merah itu memeras keringat hatinya terus menerus tanpa membuat perlawanan.

Membiarkannya terus terikat dengan hatinya, yang justru pada kenyataannya malah membiarkannya pergi menjauh.

Cukup jauh.

Sampai Midorima merasa ada yang salah di sini.

Dia itu hanya sekedar teman mainnya saja.

Ya, dia sangat menyadarinya.

"Aku ingin kau datang ke kafe XxX besok pagi."

Padahal Akashi itu hanya bisa memberinya perintah seenaknya.

"Jam berapa?"

Ah, tapi Midorima terus saja membiarkan dirinya diperbudak oleh perasaannya sendiri.

Dan pertanyaannya adalah ….

 **Sampai kapan.**

"Oh, jam sepuluh. Bisa?"

"Ya."

Sesungguhnya kapan pun itu, Midorima akan selalu bisa jika untuk Akashi.

...

...

...

Hujan.

Dari jendela kamarnya, lelaki berkacamata itu dapat melihat semaraknya rintik-rintik air yang menjatuhi sekeliling—yang berada di bawah langit. Kemudian diiriknya jam dinding yang terpasang di ujung kamar.

Masih jam delapan. Masih ada dua jam lagi untuk mempersiapkan diri bertemu dengan sang 'raja'. Ah, apakah pada saat itu hujan masih berlangsung?

Membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya saja sudah membuat Midorima mengerutkan kening. Salah satunya, karena tanda tanya pada pertanyaan ini; _Apa yang ingin dia bicarakan?_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Laki-laki itu berjalan menyusuri toko-toko yang berdiri di pinggiran jalan—yang cukup basah dikarenakan hujan pagi tadi. Yah, sekarang cuacanya sudah terang benderang, jadi Midorima tak perlu pergi dengan gaya lebay membawa payung warna-warni miliknya.

Sampai pada suatu saat, langkah kakinya sampai di sebuah bangunan bercat putih dengan tulisan _'XxX Cafe'_ terpasang di dinding bagian depannya.

"Hei,"

Seseorang seperti sedang memanggil ke arahnya ketika dirinya baru saja sampai dua langkah dari pintu kafe. Ternyata benar, seseorang berambut merah memanggilnya dari meja yang berada di ujung, dekat dengan jendela kafe.

Dilihatnya laki-laki itu dengan seksama—sembari membiarkan langkah kakinya terus maju menghampirinya.

"Sudah lama menunggu?"

"Ah, tidak," laki-laki dengan jaket berwarna abu-abu itu kemudian menyeruput coklat panasnya, kemudian berkata lagi, "Mungkin limabelas menit"

" _Aa, sou…."_

Sebenarnya, dalam hati terdalam Midorima, dia sudah merasakan sesuatu yang tidak bagus saat sini—setelah melihat ekspresi Seijuuro yang sepertinya sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

"Aku mengajakmu ke sini hanya untuk memberitahu, bahwa senin depan aku sudah pindah sekolah. Dan aku sudah mengatakan ke Pembina OSIS bahwa jabatanku sebagai ketua OSIS akan digantikan olehmu."

Selesai menjelaskan, Midorima tercengang secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Entahlah.

Di setiap kata dalam penjelasan panjang itu membuat Midorima semakin terperosok ke dalam jurang luka.

Mungkin dia memang akan menerima jabatan ketua OSIS itu, demi Akashi.

Tapi sepertinya, dia tidak bisa menerima kepergian sosok laki-laki tersebut.

"Kenapa pindah?"

Laki-laki itu berdeham sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Aku tidak mau menjalin hubungan jarak jauh."

"Dengan sia—"

"Pacarku."

Oh.

Oh.

Oh.

Seribu 'oh' imajiner mengelilingi bola kepala Midorima.

Kali ini, sepertinya sudah tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuk mempertahankannya.

Midorima sudah cukup mengerti.

Ini semua bukan salah siapa pun, tidak juga dengan dirinya. Namun seperti ada sebuah kekuatan magis, dalam dirinya, ia masih menyimpan sebutir harapan.

Harapan bahwa saat ini dia hanya sedang berada di dalam alam bunga tidur.

Harapan yang hancur.

Tak lama setelah itu, dilihatnya jendela di sebelah bahunya. Berembun.

Dia sampai tidak sadar bahwa sekarang hujan kembali menggenang, saking tertelan suasana suram yang tercipta di sana.

Sekarang akhirnya dia tahu, semuanya telah berakhir di titik ini, titik yang sudah cukup jauh dalam menaruh perasaan terhadap orang lain.

Titik penyesalan.

Menyesal karena tak melakukan perjuangan dari awal.

Menyesal karena terlalu larut dalam suasana yang membuatnya menganggap remeh semuanya.

Semuanya sudah terjadi, dia tidak bisa mengubahnya. Dan sepertinya, Midorima tahu jalan mana yang harus ia pilih.

Dia butuh payung untuk menampungnya, dan membawanya pulang dari hujan yang cukup lebat saat ini.

" _Okay_ , hanya untuk itu, 'kan? Kalau begitu, aku pulang."

"Tapi, kau 'kan tidak bawa payung?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku akan menelpon Takao untuk membawakannya."

"Ah … begitu ..." Akashi tersenyum tipis. "Sampaikan salamku padanya, ya."

Shintarou menjawabnya dengan satu anggukan cepat, kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan meja yang saat ini kehilangan seorang tuannya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _dan semuanya terlalui begitu saja, diiringi percikan hujan siang hari yang bertabrakan dengan teriknya sinar matahari_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n :**

hay hello adakah yang mengenal saya hikssss dah lama hiatus dalam dunia per-fanfic-an nih wwwww aneh juga rasanya ngetik jadi kaku(?) hmmm sepertinya kuperlu membiasakan nulis lagi

judulnya apa banget deh LOL sebenernya itu judul aku ambil karna aku masih mabok dengan lagu gravity rain :"""))

yah segitu saja. anw sebenernya mau diikutin ke midoakantologi tapi gaada prompt musim hujannya :") #DITABOK

 _sign,_

 **fuyu**


End file.
